Chocolate Rabbits and Smitten Kittens
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: It's Easter at Sanctuary, and Emma and Shalimar are hiding more than eggs from each other...
1. Cooking Up Desire

_Summary: It's Easter at Sanctuary, and Shalimar and Emma are hiding more than eggs from each other._

_Timeline: Whenever ya wanna justify it in your little heads. Anytime. _

_Relation to other stories: This is just a fun, fluffy little stand alone story. All independent and such._

_Warnings: Ahoy there, femslash. _

_Disclaimer: You know the song and dance, of course the characters aren't mine I'm just creative and they seeped into my lil story here. As always, you know the drill, I don't claim any ownership to any character from Mutant X, but this lil story itself is mine so no duplication allowed._

_And finally, on to the story…_

**Chocolate Rabbits and Smitten Kittens**

"Wow, that's sweet, Shal," the red head acknowledged, removing the remaining half of cupcake from her mouth as she continued to chew the tasty treat.

With a grin the blonde woman turned her gaze upon the slender psionic, satisfied with her cooking accomplishments. It wasn't very often she cooked, but when she did, it was hardly ever a disappointment, like most every other task she'd take on.

"You like it?" Shalimar chuckled, already knowing the answer but never one to turn down flattery. And if that flattery was coming from her favorite red head, then she certainly couldn't see herself ever getting enough of it.

"They're delicious," Emma answered in that sweet tone of hers as she swallowed the last bit of the moist dessert, setting the small piece back on the counter with the rest of the three dozen beautifully decorated cupcakes. "As always. You certainly made them sweet enough."

A sly grin spread across the blonde feral's face as she turned her attention back to the counter, brushing the last few bits of flour into the sink.

"I like 'em like that."

Catching the proud gleam in the feral's eyes Emma couldn't help but smile in response. Actually, she'd become more aware lately that she just simply couldn't help but smile in return whenever her feral friend smiled at her. How she loved that smile. It was sweet, nice, caring, and she had to admit, quite sexy indeed, and whenever Shalimar flashed her even the slightest glimpse of it, Emma found herself overcome with the desire to reply with her own. Not that she minded however.

It suddenly came to Emma's attention just how sweet those cupcakes were and she could feel the sugar rush already clasping a slight grip upon her. Looking down, she lifted the nearly empty frosting container from the counter, dancing her finger along the inside until it was bathed in vanilla goodness.

Looking over at the red headed psionic Shalimar watched in delight as that same finger was raised to full, lush lips, and she suddenly felt herself growing her own sweet tooth at the appetizing sight.

One taste wasn't enough, however, and deciding to polish off the last few bits of frosting Emma's finger dipped back into the container, circling around the lid until slowly being brought back up to her watering mouth for another hit of the sweet substance.

Shalimar could only watch, admire, as the woman slowly slid her finger into her mouth, allowing her tongue to gently taste the treat before sucking the remainder off her index finger. Was she trying to be so sexy? No, it was just natural, the feral reminded herself. Never the less, she was finding this to be increasingly desirable by the second.

Finally, with a look of satisfaction, Emma removed her finger from her mouth, dropping it to her side to wipe it off on the towel, licking her lips and tasting the sweetness still evident upon them. An evil tease if the feral ever saw one.

Instinctively, Shalimar's own tongue copied the desirable woman's actions, and she reached around to remove the apron she'd been wearing as she'd very quickly become entirely too hot to keep it on, though that was the least bit surprising to her. All the more recently she'd been more and more aware just how hot her psionic friend seemed to make her. How what she had originally assumed just simple attraction was all too quickly turning into a full blown desire driven fire for the red head. Or at east, that was a minor way of stating it.

Sensing feral eyes watching her Emma turned to meet the curious golden browns with a pair of her own icy blues, and it didn't take long for her to notice the other senses circling the air between them creating a thick atmosphere with the just right blend of lust and icing. A sweet aroma indeed.

Not that she herself had never noticed it before. It had become much clearer to Emma recently that the feral did in fact have some unrevealed desires for her, but what exactly they were, was still up for speculation in the psionic's mind. Not that she'd seriously tried to invade her friends thoughts, though she did try to descramble the somewhat scattered messages the feral had been sending her lately, sometimes it only seemed to blur the hidden image more and she just couldn't get the glass to be crystal clear. But when are the intentions of a feral ever made to be crystal clear anyway?

Speaking of crystal clear…Emma's mind trailed off as meeting with those deep feral eyes had nearly taken her breath away, so much in fact, that she drew in a deep breath as she locked gazes with the stunning woman before her. Stunning, yes, that might be the only understatement she'd thought so far. Shalimar was beyond stunning, and she'd become more and more conscious of just how much lately that it was nearly impossible for her to look at the feral without admiration sparking in her eyes.

Shalimar stood still, taking in the psionic's soft features as she stood before her, admiring her like she was some priceless sculptured work of art in a museum on display for all to be in awe of. And boy was she in awe. Silent awe, which was good as the red headed woman's beauty had left her speechless anyway. One of the only times she didn't mind taking a step back to just observe. When it came to Emma, she could be silent all day, starring at her, admiring her, appreciating her. In fact, if she had her own way that would be the bulk of her days, well for the most part.

Continuing her progressive scan over Emma's impressive features Shalimar was becoming more and more amazed. Not hat she hadn't trailed that path countless times before. Not that she could ever tire of such a sight, however. She couldn't even begin to count how many times, and more so recently, she'd been in the Helix and found herself turning in her seat to look upon the sweet young woman behind her who, more often than not, was staring right back with a look very similar to the feral's own, that look that Shalimar always feel prey to. Prey, well, perhaps that isn't an accurate word to describe the willing.

Emma smiled at the sudden warmth she felt growing between them. She'd always felt it from the feral. From the first day they'd met she'd always loved the way Shalimar made her feel. So comfortable, so safe, so….warm. Until now she'd considered it a deep and meaningful friendship. But when that warmth started turning into a burning passion she had to call her own desires into question on the stance of her feelings for this woman. This beautiful, sincere, remarkable woman. This woman she considered her friend. Her best friend. And only longed to call her more.

It hadn't come to Shalimar's attention that she was motionless, though it wouldn't have been to her surprise to know the psionic had froze her in her tracks and thoughts. No, that was just routine. Much appreciated routine by the feral.

She gazed on. But then again, how could she look anywhere else whenever Emma was in the room? It seemed impossible to conceive that something or someone else might be of even slightly more interest to her, and if possible, she didn't even want to know about it. She was happy just belonging in her own little world to this beautiful woman. Belonging. It occurred to her she'd used that word before when referring to the psionic angel. Yes, that's the word she wanted to use. She wanted to belong to her. She wanted to cuddle up to her every night and purr herself to sleep in the sensual embrace of the woman who she was already too aware had claimed the depths of her heart. She wanted to belong where the rest of her inner most self already had found a home. With Emma.

"Well, I think I need to go take a shower," Emma's words finally broke their silence. She wasn't sure why she'd spoken exactly, or even had a second chance to question the words before they made their way to the feral's ears. Perhaps, it was just the nervousness overcoming her. It tended to occur often and she was sure that must've been to blame for why she and Shalimar had never really discussed anything whenever that lustful air seemed to sneak up on them. That was usually her cue to quickly make some sort of small talk, and she hated herself for it. Maybe she did it out of fear. Fear for what might occur or what might be said. Whatever the cause, she was kicking herself inside for now brining up yet another flimsy excuse to cut this interesting and certainly desirable moment short.

"Yeah, I have a little more baking to do," the feral responded, Emma's sudden jolt striking her back into reality. Reality, she hissed to herself, she hated it there. That's where she only dreamed she belonged in the place she felt calling out to her with every beat. Every beat of that psionic's caring heart spoke her name, and in reality she had yet to answer it.

Emma smiled a goodbye and paused for a moment as if she was going to change her mind, sparking a small flare of false hope in the feral's heart, before sliding her hand from the counter and turning for the doorway, reluctantly pulling herself along.

Shalimar watched as Emma made her departure from her, grateful when she looked back again as she rounded the corner of the doorframe, her eyes seeming to sparkle, glitter, glint, and Shalimar only hoped it was something she had done to bring about such a beautiful glare in the woman's eyes.


	2. Easter Deliveries

Emma's hands slid from her face in a long sigh as she revealed regretful blue eyes to the mirror before her. Rising the arm again she wiped the stream from the glass in one quick motion. Not that she needed a crystal clear view to see just how resentful she was with herself for letting that happen back there. Why couldn't she just be honest with the feral? she'd contemplated before just telling her how she felt and if not for her worry that feelings that heavy left out there to hang just might weigh down the branch their friendship was perched on she might have spoken up sooner. It wouldn't be anything else short of fear that kept her mouth shut to the feral.

But even still, being silent was bringing about a different fear in herself. The more she kept quiet the more it weighed on her, dragged down the branch her own sanity was perched on when it came to the subject. A part of her had hoped when she'd realized just how deeply she cared for her friend that it would diminish, dwindle off and revert back to the deep admiration of a friend and fellow mutant it had originated from. But no, it hadn't, she realized, and it occurred to her she didn't think it ever could. No, cupid's arrows were far too deeply imbedded in her at this point. There was no going back. And she knew it. It was time to more forward.

Reaching up to the cabinet Shalimar placed the last dish inside, sighing at finally having cleaned the kitchen. She turned around, somehow noticing how the room didn't quite seem as bright anymore and it didn't even occur to her to question why her first instinct and first thought at that realization was the fact that Emma was no longer in the room. Yes, she was sure that was the reason, and as quickly as she came to the conclusion she decided she wanted to be amongst her company once more.

She smiled to herself, reaching into the refrigerator to remove a medium metal purple basket and closed the door behind her. Easter was a time to spend with those you cared about most and Shalimar was certainly not about to miss out on an opportunity like that.

Whipping her hands a final time on the towel, Shalimar escorted herself from the kitchen and began to make her way towards the living room. It wasn't to her surprise to find Brennan and Jesse making their way towards her, no doubt, their noses leading the way as the cupcakes and ham she'd prepared where swirling all through Sanctuary by now, adding an extra sweet atmosphere to the one already among the halls.

Brennan smiled at the sight of the approaching feral. "Hey, something smells good."

Flashing a small grin at the two men in their tank tops Shalimar returned his smile.

"Well, it certainly isn't you two," she chuckled, watched as a sweaty Brennan set the basketball down next to the chair and wiped his face with his white tank.

"Yeah, happy Easter to you too," he responded light heartedly.

"I sure hope that's done in there," Jesse cut in. "Beating Brennan always works up my appetite."

The two men laughed arrogantly and hit each other in their usually playful buddy manner as Shalimar watched on always enjoying the sight of her friends enjoying themselves.

"Yeah, we'll just see who's laughing after our rematch," the elemental warned. "Hey, where's Emma? I was thinking we could get a little Easter match going. Two on two or something like that."

"Actually, I was just heading to her room. Something I wanna talk to her about, but uh, dinner's ready so help yourself, guys."

Patting Brennan's shoulder, Shalimar headed past the two and down the hall eagerly toward the psionic's room, a spring fresh scent making its way to her nose letting her know the woman had just finished her shower. She paused outside the door, smiling to herself with anticipation and hoping her decision would bring her what she'd desired and awaited for so long now. Her only Easter wish. Emma.

Emma turned to the closed door as if in anticipation of Shalimar's knocking and sure enough, a second later came the beckoning sound, bringing the psionic over to the doorway to find her feral friend standing in the hall, Cheshire cat grin and all.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Emma smiled, like she could ever say no to the blonde. "Of course."

Showing herself into the room Shalimar smiled as she inhaled a deep breath of the psionic, to her the sweetest scent in Sanctuary and one she couldn't imagine a day without, couldn't image ever going without. And she had no intention of letting that happen either.

Smiling at just the mere visit from the feral, Emma closed her door, quickly turning and heading over to sit upon her comfortably made bed. Blue eyes turned to golden brown and silently asked the feral to join her on the mattress, a question Shalimar answered by allowing herself the grace of sitting beside her friend. Beside her Emma. The only place she really wanted to be.

"How was your shower?" the feral questioned, realizing she was started off with the small talk that usually interrupted them but determined not to let it sidetrack her as she didn't feel jumping right into the heart felt confession was the better choice of actions.

Emma smiled. "Great."

Sensing the turning point upon them Shalimar quickly took action, placing the basket on her lap and preparing herself for the moment she'd awaited all too long.

"I wanted to give you your Easter present," the feral informed, unable to keep the cat like grin of happiness from her face at the words, well that and at seeing Emma's face light up at the sight of the purple basket. She almost felt like she was the one receiving the gift as she placed the present in the psionic's accepting lap.

"What is it?" Emma's happy voice questioned as she looked over the intriguing gift, her beauty shining more as she was stuck by the sentiment.

Shalimar giggled in her rarely giggly girl tone but the action was unavoidable to her. "Take a look."

Removing the small Easter wrapping atop the basket Emma's eyes instantly lit up at the medium sized cake inside the plastic container. She should've guessed, she thought, though she had just assumed the cause of the new sweetness in the room was Shalimar's presence rather than a custom made cake just for her.

"Oh wow," she let out as she looked over the beautiful pastry, clearly an Easter cake with the little bunny and carrots and eggs all decked out in icing upon it and clearly just for her as "Happy Easter, Emma" was boldly written upon the sweet dessert.

Emma smiled, feeling herself blush, and the action caused the feral's own cheeks to slightly burn.

"Thank you. That's sweet."

"You bet it is," Shalimar smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure," Emma grinned back.

"Just the way you like it."

"I love it," Emma cried out, shooting herself into the feral's arms, clinging tightly to the surprisingly sentimental blonde.

"And I have something for you," Emma informed, pulling herself from the feral's arms to flash her a frisky grin which only made the feral's temperature and desire reach a new height, a height the psionic couldn't help but notice had been attained, and welcome for that matter, as she already considered herself perched there in waiting for far too long.

Placing the basket on her dresser, Emma knelt down to left a small blue bag beside it and the feral smiled when she returned to her side once more, sitting back beside her wanting to be at eye level with the feral.

"Happy Easter," Emma greeted, handing the bag to the blonde woman with a smile.

Shalimar could feel her heart warming, growing, and even glowing inside her at participating in such a wonderful moment with this woman. This woman she loved, and eagerly she reached into the bag, digging through the blue and pink tissue paper inside to remove the rather large and quite sweet smelling cookie it contained.

Shalimar smiled as she inspected it, looking over the cat with its icing and bunny ear set it was wearing, though it was in fact quite a cat. It wore a purple collar with the greeting "Happy Easter, Shalimar" written across it in yellow icing and the paws had black icing, the nose pink icing, and the eyes bright yellow icing, an Shalimar couldn't help but smile at the very tasty and quite thoughtful little treat from her favorite psionic friend.

"Oh that's so cute," Shalimar laughed.

"And there's one more thing," Emma pointed out, placing a finger on the side of the bag to tip it open a bit.

Looking inside Shalimar reached down to remove a larger object, bringing it from the bag to see the large chocolate rabbit sealed in a plastic wrapping.

Emma smiled. "It wouldn't be Easter without a chocolate rabbit. I guess you can have chocolate right?" she joked.

"I can't think of anything you'd give me I wouldn't take," Shalimar responded, a bit more seriously than she'd hoped, but rather glad that she did for the next thing she knew was the sweet taste of chocolate on her lips. The faint taste of chocolate on her lips that is, as the taste of Emma's own was much more desirable and prominently striking.

Shalimar's took every opportunity the psionic gave her as she kissed the woman beside her deeper than she could remember kissing anyone in her current memory.

"Well," Emma stated in a breath when she'd finally broken their kiss. "I was wondering when one of us was gonna do that." She smiled rather arrogantly and Shalimar laughed in response, licking her lips again to taste the remnants of Emma on them, or maybe just to be sure that had actually just happened, she didn't know which.

"I see you already had your chocolate rabbit," the feral joked as she confirmed it was in fact a bit of chocolate she tasted on her lips which had rubbed off the most delicious and luscious pair she'd ever kissed.

"That may be but I'm still waiting for my cat," Emma's answer was arrogant and only drew Shalimar's lure in more.

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere," Shalimar answered and pushed herself closer to the psionic to confirm her statement, taking the soft palm before her into her own warm clutches.

Emma merely smiled in return, bringing her face closer to the blonde's once more closing the few inches between them and sealing it with a kiss even Shalimar's cooking could never be sweeter than.

"Happy Easter," she whispered softly in the feral's ear, brushing away a small strand of blonde hair before trailing her lips back to the feral's.

"Back at ya," Shalimar responded, smiling as she allowed herself the privilege of kissing the woman once more, unable to think of anything she'd want more for Easter than to be the psionic's own smitten kitten.

The End


End file.
